Lost
by Miss.Engel
Summary: Bella gets lost in the forest one day out of boredom. She'll regret stepping foot into the woods that day. Edward wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the only bad thing out there...Post Eclipse. Rated M for adult themes. Complete.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: **Well, seeing as lately, I've been kind of obsessed with the creepy/super natural, I thought I'd write this. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue.

**Summary: **Bella gets lost in the forest after going for a walk one day. Edward wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the only bad thing out there....

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

"_Come now, my child  
If we were planning to harm you,  
Do you think we'd be lurking here,  
Beside the path,  
In the very darkest part of the forest?"_

-Kenneth Patchen: _**We Meet**_

**The Beginning**

Sighing, I watched Edward drive away after dropping me off. I hated to see him go, but I knew he had to hunt soon. He was pushing it, not hunting in so long. It made me sad to see him that way, but I knew he was doing it for me, and that made it worse, like it was my fault. Even though I tried, in vain, to have him go every week, with no avail.

"You're back soon." Charlie commented, as I walked in.

"He had to go do something for Alice." I shrugged out of my jacket, placing it on the hook.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that hun." He said, sounding generally sad to hear that I was home.

"It's alright." I sighed, sitting in the chair. He just nodded, not looking away from the tv. I took him in slowly, realizing he was dressed up. "Are you planning on going somewhere, dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, actually...Sue called..." He trailed off, turning red.

"Oh la la. You and Sue, huh?" I asked, laughing.

"Well...it's more of a friends thing...she's been missing Harry lately..." He sighed, not looking up from his lap, where he held his hands.

"Why so nervous, Dad?" I couldn't help but laugh. He muttered something, and I was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it." I said, still laughing as I got up and went to the door.

"Why...hello, Bella." Sue said as I opened the door, obviously surprised to see me home. "I wasn't expecting you to be home today." She said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, neither was Char-Dad." I smiled in response, opening the door. "Wont you come in?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded, following me to the small den.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"No, thank you."

"Okay. Well, I'm going upstairs to my room now, you guys have fun." I smiled, turning for the stairs.

"Bells, hun." Charlie asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, stopping with my foot in the air on the stairwell.

"You okay with this?" He whispered.

I sighed, turning around to look at him, with a smile. "Of course dad. I'm happy you've finally got out there. You guys need each other, anyways. Besides, I'll be leaving in a week or two for college, and I hate the idea of leaving you here, alone."

"That's good. Thanks, Bells." He smiled, and disappeared back into the den.

"No problem." I mumbled, heading back up the stairs.

Okay, so I was a bit weirded out by it. But, really. Charlie deserved to be happy, didn't he? Yes, he did. Besides, Sue was a sweet woman. Smiling, I sat down at my computer, turning it on. I was happy for him. I really need a new computer... I sighed, waiting for it to load, then clicking threw all the pop up ads, before pulling up my email account. There was an email from Renee, like I figured there would be.

_Bella, hunny! _

_Me and Phil are having a great time in Savannah. We're going to see this supposed haunted grave yard tomorrow. Doesn't that sound awesome? _

A grave yard? Really? The thought of it sent chills down my spine. I wasn't much for scary things like my mother. I read through the rest of the letter, shaking my head at her absent mindless she was at times. I hit reply, telling her about my day, how Edward was doing, how Charlie was doing, keeping out the part about him and Sue. Telling her to give my love to Phil, I sent it and leaned back in the hard, fold out chair. It was only 2 pm. What was I going to do for the rest of the day? I thought aimlessly, going through options... I could go hang out with Jacob, but something told me that would bring Edward home quicker then needed, and I really didn't want that to happen... besides, since the last time I saw him, when I told him good bye.... I trailed off, clutching my chest as I felt the tears build up. It had been almost a month since I had seen him, yet the wounds still hurt as if it just happened today. I gazed out my window, chewing on my lower lip. I could always go for a walk.. I knew there was a trail just in the woods, a bit outside Charlie's house. Edward would kill me though, a small voice said. He had given me strict orders to stay near home, seeing as I was a magnet for danger. And even though James and his clan were dead, he still insisted on it. What's one little walk? I'm not going to go far, anyways.

I stood, searching for my hiking boots that I hadn't used since..... I stopped myself from remembering the time I spent with Jacob. The darkest part of my life. I finally found them in my closet, and slipped them on, lacing them extra tight. I tried to be quiet as I walked down the steps, unsure if Charlie and Sue were still here or not, but with the boots, it made it almost impossible.

"Dad?" I called, as I got down the bottom step. I stood still for a moment, waiting to see if I could hear him. "Dad, are you still here?" I asked again.

When there was no response, I clamped over to the message board, writing a quick note, telling Charlie I went for a walk, and that I'd be right back. Deja vu hit me hard, reminding me of something. My chest tightened, as I realized what it was. It sounded just like the note from when.... my breathing turned ragged. Breathe, Isabella. Breathe. I instructed myself. He was here. He had came back. Hands shaking, I pulled on my coat, and headed out the door, locking it quickly.

I started off across the front yard, crossing the road as I looked both ways, and ended up in the midst of the Olympic Peninsula forest. Smiling, I looked up around me, looking at the different shades of green. It was beautiful, that was for sure. Now, to ensure my way back.... I looked around, and finally saw a low branch. I quickly snapped a lower limb, to mark that I was there. I set forward, unsure of which direction I was heading, except that it was straight across from Charlie's house. I stopped every few feet, making sure to snap branches or somehow leave evidence that this was the way home. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of how it reminded me of Hansel and Gretel. Except, I wasn't going to end up in an oven. At least, I hope not. I laughed harder, continuing on my way.

I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, but it looked like it was starting to get dark. Silently, I kicked myself for not bringing a watch or anything. I guess it's about time I turned around.. sighing, I turned around, and started to head the way I came. Or at least, what I thought was the way I came. I couldn't seem to find any of the marks I had made. Huh. I could've swore this is the way I came... or, maybe it was this way, I thought, turning another direction. I wonder how long I've been out here. I thought, looking around. It seemed dark, but the canopy of leaves could make it dark in the middle of the day.

I was climbing through some brush when I heard something. I paused, trying to quiet my breathing, listening. Okay, Isabella. You're being ridiculous. Hearing things. I sighed, shaking my head, as I continued down a slope. I kept my eyes down, trying to make sure I didn't trip, when I saw something. It was out of the corner of my eye, but it seemed like a black figure. Get a hold of yourself. I told myself over and over again. It's nothing. Nothing is following you. I kept repeating that as I stepped farther into the forest.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's note: ** Review if you enjoyed this. This isn't going to be a long story. Maybe three or four chapters. Tops. Promise. So you don't have to wait for a lot of updates or anything.

Also – shameless advertising: If you like creepy/horror photographers, check out: Joshua Hoffine. He takes your childhood fears and makes them real again.

**Xoxoxo**

**-Me**


	2. Nightmares

**Author's Note: **Here it is. Chapter 2. Nightmares. Enjoy.

**Summary: **Bella gets lost in the forest after going for a walk one day. Edward wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the only bad thing out there....

"_Shadows in the dark  
Keep me up awake  
So i sleep with the light on  
Lock the door behind you  
Bolt the windows tight  
Silence can be deadly  
Especially at night  
You scare me half to death"_

_-Fear_ by Arielle

**Nightmares**

"Bella..." Edward's voice called.

"Edward?" I asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Bella....come find me." He called, his voice a soft whisper.

I looked around, trying to figure out which direction he was calling from. I heard him whisper my name again, and headed that way. I was in a hurry to see him, hoping he could help me find my way out of here. Because of this, I tripped a lot, skinning my palms and ripping open my jeans at the knees. But, I didn't mind. I just kept the thought of seeing him again in my mind, pushing me further. Eventually, I broke through to a small clearing, seeing Edward with his head down, his face towards the ground.

"Edward." I sighed, happy to see him. "I was afraid I'd never find you." I breathed, stepping closer to him.

I was about to say how much I loved him when he looked up. Gasping, I took in the stranger. He had Edward's hair and build....but his face. It was horrifying. Nothing like Edward's angel face. He looked as if he were rotting...though, that wasn't possible. Was it? I racked my brain, trying to remember if there was anything humanly possible to make that happen.

"What?" He asked, smirking. I shivered, as this horrifying man spoke, sounding just like Edward.

"Wh-who are you?" I muttered, unable to look away from his piercing black eyes.

"Don't you recognize me?" He whispered, suddenly behind me. "I am your Edward." He smiled, running his nose down my neck. I shivered, stepping away from him. "What? Is it because I don't look as good as I used too? Or is it because I'm falling apart?" He asked, motioning to the pieces of skin hanging from his face. When I didn't respond, he let out a haunting laugh, suddenly all the way across the clearing.

"You're not Edward." I whispered, shaking my head. He couldn't be. Edward was gorgeous, and good. This creature in front of me couldn't be him.

"How do you know?" He asked, beside me again.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, bewildered at his fast pace. I mean, Edward was fast, but I couldn't even see him move...

"Doing what? This?" he asked, jumping from one side of me to the other in less then a second.

"Yes." I said, my voice shaking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I pulled away from his touch, starting to walk the way I came.

"Where you headed, baby?" He asked, appearing beside me as I walked.

"You're not real." I shook my head, refusing to look over at him.

"I'm not real?" He asked, skeptically, as he stepped in front of me. "If I wasn't real, could I do this?"

Raising his hand, as if to touch my face, he ran a finger down my cheek, his finger nail slicing it slightly. I felt the warm sensation of blood running down my cheek and onto my neck. I focused my breathing through my mouth, trying not thinking about it. I knew if I did, I would start freaking out. And I just needed to get out of here, away from him. Focusing on the path ahead of me, I refused to look over, to acknowledge him. He's not real. He's not real. He's not real. I kept repeating to myself, walking towards where I saw the brightest light coming from. In my hast to get away, I tripped a lot. Every time I did, I heard his ghastly laugh.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I asked, after tripping for the tenth time. "What did I do to you?"

"What did you do?" He asked again, mocking me.

Shaking my head, I gave up, continuing to walk. He continued to follow me, until I got closer to the edge of the woods. I knew when I was, the light becoming brighter. Not noticing when he stopped, I still felt like eyes watching me, following my every move. Shivering, I stepped out into the bright sunlight of Forks. I must have not been out there too long, I thought, looking at the still present sun. Though, it had gone down quite a bit. Not stopping to look behind me, I raced to the door, quickly unlocking it, and slamming it shut behind me.

"Bells?" Charlie asked, stepping into the hallway. "Are you alright?" He asked, instantly becoming concerned when he saw my face.

I shook my head, trying to catch my breath, unable to answer.

"Was it the bears again?" He asked, coming up beside me.

"No. it was nothing, dad. I just thought I saw something. A man." I whispered, going to sit in a chair in the kitchen.

"Where at?" He asked, pursing his lips.

"Out in the woods. I- I went for a walk after you left. I ended up getting lost, and wondered around, probably in a giant circle. You know how I am with directions." I waved my hand around. "Thats when I found him..." I whispered, looking down at my lap.

"Found who? Who was it, hun?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know..." I whispered. A sudden chill made me sit up, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm not feeling to hot." I smiled, and headed for the stairs.

I was about half way up them, when I heard it. His laugh. I froze, looking around. I paused for another minute, waiting to see if some one would pop out or say something else again. When no one did, I sighed, heading back up the stairs. Shaking my head, I gathered my shower stuff, and headed to the bathroom. _Get a hold of yourself, Isabella. It's all in your head. There's no one out there. No one's coming after you. _I repeated over and over to myself as I showered. But no matter what, I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was watching me. _Quit being ridiculous, Bella. No one's after you. There's no such thing as ghosts. _I needed something to take my mind off what had happened. Looking around, I couldn't find much of anything, so I contented myself to thinking of Edward. The thought of his lips touching mine, our tongues wrestling, made my legs weak. Didn't he realize how I felt about him? How much I wanted him? Sighing, I turned the shower head to vibrate, trying to get my shoulders to be less tense. Suddenly, I had an idea. I looked down at the shower head.. I wonder. Looking around as if I were guilty, I moved it to between my leg, feeling the pressure hit my core. It made my legs shake, but in a good way. I shoved it farther in, feeling it shoot in me. I couldn't help but moan out loud, coming hard. I kept it there, riding out my orgasm. It was amazing. It was unbelievable. I couldn't believe I had missed out on this. I pulled it back a bit, feeling another orgasm coming again. Oh god. I moaned louder then before. Hearing foot steps, I quickly stopped, putting it back on it's hook, afraid to breath too loud.

"Bells? You alright in there?" Charlie asked, knocking on the door.

"Fine, dad. I fell." I managed to say, rinsing the water off.

"Alrighty then.." He said.

I waited until I heard his steps tamper off into his room for the night, then quickly shut off the water, toweling off. Looking in the mirror, I saw the small cut on my cheek. Though, it seemed almost scabbed over by now. Though, I cleaned it with alcohol anyways, just to make sure. Knowing Edward was waiting for me, made me dress quicker then I normally would. Smiling, I pulled on my pajama bottoms, not bothering with underwear. Let's see how Edward deals with this...I thought, an evil smile playing on my face. I worked to get my face looking normal again, as I walked into my room, not looking at my bed, knowing he was sprawled across it, like every night.

I silently crawled in beside him, cuddling up close.

"Mm. Hi, baby." he whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Hi."

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" He asked, motioning with his head towards the bathroom.

I blushed a deep red, suddenly embarrassed. "Nothing." I ducted my head into his side.

"It didn't sound like nothing. You had Charlie worried, you know." He said with a laugh.

"I wasn't trying too." I mumbled, still in his side.

"I know. But where you..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Um. Was I what?" I asked, pulling away and looking at him.

"Were you playing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, causing me to be more embarrassed.

I nodded yes, and buried my head again.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. It's only natural." He assured me, rubbing my back.

"I know." I sighed, yawning.

"You should sleep, it's getting late."

"No. I want you to kiss me." I whispered, pulling myself on top of him, dominating his lips with mine.

We fought for control, our tongues wrestling. I felt my hands go up into his hair, as his lowered from my lower back to my butt, squeezing it slightly. I felt his lips turn up into a smile against mine, as he found out I was pantyless. I shivered as he ran his cool fingers down my spine against my bare skin.

"Mm. Bella. No panties?" He asked, pulling back from the kiss. I blushed, not responding. "It's kind of hot." He whispered, running kisses up and down my neck.

I didn't respond, but pulled him in for another kiss. He responded with urgency, pushing his hands down the backs of my pants, giving my butt a squeeze. Soon, he rolled on top of me, shifting so his weight was all on his arms, as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but moan softly as he very softly moved his body against mine, his clothes hitting my soft center. He leaned back, sitting on his knees, as he ran his hands up my shirt, playing softly with my breasts. The coldness of them made my nipples harden, almost instantly. Still playing with them, he leaned forward, kissing me again. This was beyond the boundaries I was used too. We were going beyond them. It was almost a shock, his urgency and willingness to go this far. I was too busy thinking about this that it surprised me when his hands lifted my hips, pulling my pants down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised.

"I'll show you." He smiled, placing my legs on either side of his head.

I was about to ask what he meant when I felt his tongue start to lick at my inner folds. It felt amazing. He continued to lick and suck my clit as I struggled and squirmed, holding my hips to the bed. It didn't take long before I came, my back arching against the bed. I was still breathing deep when he came back up beside me on the bed, pulling my pants up as he came.

"Mm." I sighed, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good?" He whispered in my ear, his breath causing chills to go down my back.

"Yes." I smiled, turning around to face him. "It was. But, what's with the sudden sexually things. Not that I mind." I giggled.

"I don't know..just the thought of you in the shower... I couldn't help it. I wanted to make you make those noises." He shrugged.

"Wow..well thank you." I smiled, pecking his lips. "Is there anything..i...can do for you?" I whispered, nervously.

"Not tonight." He smiled, pecking me back.

"Alright...well, good." I yawned, rolling back over.

I felt him move over, to spoon me. I was drifting off to sleep when he leaned in and whispered.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, half asleep.

"Promise me something." He said, a tone of desperation in his voice.

"What?" I asked, concerned by his voice.

"Don't go in the woods."

"Why not?" I asked, turning around. Had Alice seen what was happening?

"Just..don't. Okay? Trust me." He sighed, kissing my neck.

"Alright. I promise." I shivered, closing my eyes.

"Good night, my Bella." He whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

It was like I was caught in a bad horror film. There was a monster chasing me. It wasn't scary as it was annoying. It was one of those old black and white horror film's monster. Something that looked so cheesy, you couldn't be scared if you even tried. But still, I was running from it. I was in the woods, but I had no idea where at. I kept running, though, I had no idea to where. It was when I ran through the break that I realized where I was – the clearing. It was an unusually bright day, so I wasn't surprised to see Edward there.

"Edward!" I breathed, running over to him.

"Bella, my love." He smiled, taking my into his arms, crushing his lips against mine. "What are you doing out here? Don't you know there's a murderer on the loose?" He asked, confused.

"A murderer? Here in forks?" I asked, even more confused. "Do you mean another....." I gulped. "Vampire?"

"Silly, no. this is worse then a vampire. This is worse then silly little over grown teenage boys. This is worse then the Volterri. This, my dear, is your worst nightmare." He smiled, an evil chuckle escaping his lips.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, backing away from him.

"I mean, this is the stuff that goes bump in the night. This isn't something you can just accept, Isabella. This is something that will terrify you to your core." He said, coming closer. "This, is something that is so terrifying, you can convince yourself that it's all in your head. Go on. Tell yourself that. But just wait. You don't know anything yet." He smirked, taking my neck in his hand.

It was only then that I realized that the scenery had changed. We were no longer in the clearing, but somewhere deeper in the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" He asked, suddenly behind me.

"Not really..." I shook my head.

"Think about it. Last November." He smirked.

Then it hit me. It was the spot Sam had found me when he left me.. my heart started to beat faster, and my breaths came quicker. He looked over, still smiling, as if he was acknowledging the fact that I remembered.

"Yes. That place. How does this make you feel?" He asked, running a hand down my face, the line that was caused earlier today.

"Sc-scared. And alone. But I have you." I smiled, hugging him.

"Oh, silly, Silly Bella." He laughed, pulling away from me, so I could get a better look at him, and screamed.

It was worse then today. He was missing an eye, with maggots crawling out. But that wasn't the bad part. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could see how skinny he was. I could count his ribs, they were sticking out so far. He looked like one of those African children you see on those infomercials late at night. Except, his skin was translucent, making him see even more unreal.

"What? Don't you think I'm sexy?" He asked, smirking.

I shook my head furiously, closing my eyes, and willing myself to wake up.

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be like that." He smiled, walking towards me.

"You stay away from me." I hissed, backing up slowly. I didn't take my eyes off him, which caused me to trip over a large rock, with me falling on sharp rocks underneath it. "Ow." I breathed, looking down at my bloody arm.

"Mmm. You so clumsy. It's almost pitiful." He smiled, squatting beside me.

"Leave me alone." I screamed, trying to stand up.

"Here, let me." He held out his hand, helping me up. "See? I'm not that bad."

"I don't know what you are. Or what you are. But please. Leave me alone." I begged, the tears coming.

"Oh, why would I do that?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Because I'm innocent." I sobbed.

"Oh, my sweet sweet Bella. You're far from innocent." He laughed, grabbing my arm. "Now, let's go." He motioned, pulling me along by my arm.

"Please let me go." I begged, his grip hardening.

"Oh. Ok." He grinned, pulling my arm, causing scratches to go down it.

"Owwwww." I yelled, looking down at the blood pulsating out of my arm. My vision began to get blurry, my head swimming from the smell.

"Bells?" a voice called, through the haze. "Isabella? Are you alright? What's going on?!" Charlie's voice asked, pulling me back into reality.

"Huh?" I sniffed, realizing I was crying.

"You were screaming. Like, being tortured screaming." He said, obviously shaken up.

"I-i'm sorry. It was just a bad dream is all. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I smiled, patting his hand.

"You sure?" he asked, obviously seeing through my lie.

"Positive. I just want to go back to sleep." I glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was 7 am. Time to be awake.

"I'm heading off to work. You sure you'll be alright here by yourself today?" He asked, standing.

"Yes, dad. I'll be fine. Go to work. I'll call you if I need too." I assured him.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." He said, walking out the door.

I waited until I heard the front door open and close, before looking around.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He appeared out of nowhere, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It was....terrible." He whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"What?" I asked, scooting over towards him.

"You were thrashing around....screaming and crying. And I couldn't wake you. I tried to consul you. But there was nothing I could do before you woke Charlie..." He said, still looking down at his lap.

"Oh." I whispered as well, scooting over again so I was nearly in his lap. I moved his hands, pulling myself into it, hugging him. He sighed, hugging me back. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him, seeing the pain in his face.

"I just felt weak...unable to help you. To stop you from crying. I felt like I was watching you go through something horrific, and I couldn't do anything to save you... I thought, me being a vampire, I could protect anyone. Even you, the clumsy girl who attracts danger. But I couldn't even do this." He whispered, with a look on his face, that I knew, if he could cry, he would be.

"Oh." I stated. It felt weird, and wrong. But I couldn't think of anything better to say. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't. It's not your fault." he said, hugging me.

"I love you." I said, kissing his neck.

"I love you too." he sighed, pulling me in for a kiss.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think? This chapter's uber long. 8 pages. Seriously. Review with your thoughts. Is it creepy? Or just kind of sad? I don't know. I feel like it's creepy. But then again, it's me. This has got about another chapter or two before it's done. As for it's ending. Let's just say....I'm not giving anything away. This one is going to one that'll leave you hopefully, weirded out.

**-Me**


	3. Edward

**Author's Note: **So, as I was oh so kindly told, I'm not allowed to post "Author's Notes" without Chapters to any of my stories. Because of this, you are lucky enough to get a small "teaser" chapter. It's going to be short, yes. But it's not going to be breaking any rules. (That I have read.) So, enjoy.

**Summary: **Bella gets lost in the forest after going for a walk one day. Edward wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the only bad thing out there....

_Disclaimer: _I don't own twilight.

"_Now if you listen closely  
I'll tell you what I know  
Storm clouds are gathering  
The wind is gonna blow  
The race of man is suffering  
And I can hear the moan,  
Cause nobody,  
But nobody  
Can make it here alone."_

**Alone -** Maya Angelou

**Edward**

"Tell me about the dream, Bella." Edward said as I made my breakfast that morning.

I shrugged. "It was nothing."

"It couldn't have been nothing. You were screaming like you were being murdered or something." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my neck.

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it." I shivered.

"Alright. But you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked, going to sit at the table.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." I smiled, sitting beside him at the table. Taking a bite of my cereal, I looked him over. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"It's supposed to be warm and sunny today. Want to go to the clearing?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Actually, I'd rather we stayed out of the woods..." I said, not looking up from my bowl.

"Why not?" He asked, picking up on my tone.

"I just....had an incident out there yesterday." I whispered.

"What? What happened?" He asked, suddenly more intense.

"I just.... thought I heard you. And my mind started playing tricks on me when I got lost. But it's nothing." I shook my head, taking another bite.

"When did this happen?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Not too long after you left." I mumbled.

"Oh." he stated, sitting back.

"Why were you asking me to stay out of there, last night?" I asked, raising my eyes to meet his.

"I... I just saw that Alice saw something bad happening out there to you." He sighed, placing his face in his hands.

"Oh." was all I could say, knowing it wasn't quite right.

"Yeah." He sighed, taking my hand. "Promise?" he asked, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes." I nodded, kissing the top of his hand.

"Good. Now, let's go find something to do." He smiled, his mood suddenly lifting.

I laughed, pulling my hand away as I stood to wash my bowl. "In a minute."

"I've got a lifetime or two." He smiled, leaning back in the chair as he watched me wash my bowl and spoon.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: **You know what's so bad about the review? I've been reading stories on this site for years, and come across at least a hundred stories of writer's posting "Author's Notes" in them. And yet, the day I post one in mine, I get called out on it. It's like, watching everyone do something bad. So you do it. And then, only you get in trouble for it. Anyways, it was no offense to the person, I know they were only doing their job, but still. Here it is. You have a Chapter to go with the author's note. I'm not breaking any rules.

As for what my Author's Note said – I was simply saying that I was going to take a break from writing and this website. I'm kind of creative worn out now a days. So, I promise, I'll come back. Just don't know when or how. And, if I don't, I'll make sure to put in my profile where you can finish reading the rest of my stories. Thanks.

-Me


	4. Death

**Author's Note: **Been too long guys. I apologize. Senior year got the best of me.

**Summary: **Bella gets lost in the forest after going for a walk one day. Edward wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the only bad thing out there....

_Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyers' still has all claims to the characters._

"_He's a liar. The demon is a liar. He will lie to confuse us. But, he will also mix lies with the truth to attack us. The attack is psychological, and powerful. So don't listen. Remember that, do not listen."_

_-_**F**ather** M**errin** (T**he **E**xorcist**) (1**973**)**

**Death**

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'd stay if I could." Edward sighed as he hung up the phone.

"It's alright, I understand." I shrugged, biting my lip.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Pulling me close to his body, he placed a kiss on the top of my head. "He just needs me right now."

"I know. Go to him. I'll be here, I promise." I smiled.

"I'll be back." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips before disappearing out the window.

Now what was I supposed to do? Edward was gone, off to help Carlisle. And, I was stuck home. Alone. Again.

"Isabella..." A voice called, sounding like it was coming from the outside. I walked over to the window, looking out. Searching the backyard, I was unable to see anyone. Huh, that's weird... I thought, closing the window after a chill was sent down my spine. Oh well. Sighing, I picked up my book and flipped back to my spot when I heard it.

"BELLS COME QUICK! HURRY!" Charlie's voice called, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Dad?" I called, racing down the stairs. Something had to be wrong – he was home from work. And I could just tell from his voice there was something wrong.

"HURRY, BELLS." He called again, from farther away this time.

"Where are you, dad?" Catching myself as I started to trip on the door frame. I looked around, and found him, or rather, his body on the edge of the woods. "DAD!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I raced towards him.

"Bells, I don't know what happened..." He said in a low voice as I got closer to him. I could see he was covered in blood as he grasped a hold of his side.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked, trying to find a part of him that didn't seem broken or twisted.

"I don't know, Bella..." He coughed, more blood coming up.

"Dad. Please don't go." I cried, pressing onto his cut.

"I love you, Isabella. Dont forget that." He whispered, grabbing a hold my hand.

"I love you too, Dad."

Wiping the tears away with a bloody hand, I saw the life go out of him. It was almost instant that I knew it. He was gone. I crumbled to the ground beside him, hugging his lifeless body.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Isabella. You should have listened to me." Edward's voice called.

"Edward!" I yelled, happy to see him. Until I turned around, and saw it wasn't him. "You're not Edward." I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. But I will be the last person you see before you die, Isabella Marie Swan." He smirked, moving closer to me.

"You're not real." I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"Don't you know I am? Look what I did to your father." he smiled,motioning towards Charlie's lifeless body.

"How could you have done that?" I whispered, the tears coming again.

"I wanted you. It was the only way I could get you. Don't you feel it, Bella? The pain that this has caused you?" He laughed, his eyes filled with hatred.

I refused to say something, refused to acknowledge the pain he caused me by killing my father.

"Exactly. I can see it in your face – you're like a book. Your emotions read clearly on your face." Running his hand down my face, he laughed as I flinched away. "Don't be afraid." He whispered, kissing my neck. I shivered, pulling away. "Now now now..... we wouldn't want this to happen to your mother, do we?" He laughed again, motioning to Charlie's body.

"Please, no!" I whispered, looking at him.

"Then follow me." he smirked, and walked into the woods.

**End.**

**Author's note: **Short, I know. It's just been a while and I wanted to finish this story, so I figured I'd write a little bit and finish it later. I'd do it now, but it's late and I'm tired. Reviews would be great. Thanks.

**-Me**


	5. Imagination

**Author's Note: **A story that wasn't going to take me long took me over a year to write. How sad is that? I'm sorry guys. I apologize x10000. Senior year, now Freshman College years have been kicking my butt. This will probably my only story I update anytime soon. Between classes, homework and friends, I've been spending less time online, let alone writing. I may finish Naughty, but that will probably be the only one that gets finished. Stay's pretty much….done for now, at least. Hope you enjoy this.

_Disclaimer: _Not only do I not own Twilight, but this is a very graphic chapter. Bad language, graphic scenes, etc. You have been warned.

**Imagination**

I silently followed him into the woods, the thoughts in my mind flashing between Charlie's dead body, my mother and how I wasn't going to get to say goodbye to her or Edward. Edward, the thought of the name caused pain to shoot through my body.

"Sit." His voice startled me from my thoughts, only to realize he had stopped walking and was pointing to a tree stump.

I sat quickly, terrified of what was to come.

"Are you ready for this, Miss Swan?" He smiled, suddenly beside me. When I didn't respond, his agitation became apparent. "I asked you a question." He snarled, grabbing a hold of my face. "Now, ANSWER ME." Quickly, I nodded, too scared to say anything as he let go.

"Good girl. I knew you could listen to instructions…" He laughed, petting my hair. "Now, get undressed."he ordered.

"Wh-what?" I asked, shocked.

"Fine, have it your way." He shrugged, pulling me up by the wrist in front of him. "You can get undressed. Or I can undress you."

"You're sick." I whispered, trying to pull out of his grip.

"Oh, my dear dear girl" he laughed, "you have seen nothing yet."

It happened in barely a second. Suddenly, he was half way across the clearing from me, with Alice in front of me, growling.

"Alice?" I whispered, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Oh Bella." She sighed, shaking her head. "You can't stay out of trouble for more than two minutes can you?"

"I'm sorry…" The tears coming on, I reached up to wipe them away.

I could tell she was about to comfort me when suddenly everything went still. She was getting a vision. It only lasted a moment, before she let out a whimper and fell to the ground.

"ALICE!" I screamed, kneeling beside her. "Wake up. Are you ok?" I asked, the tears coming full on now.

"Bella, Watch out!" Edward's voice called out. I glanced up only to see Edward up against a tree, struggling with something I couldn't see.

"Edward!" I yelled, running towards him, only to feel like I ran into a brick wall, falling onto my back. "What the..?" I wondered, looking at the air. There was nothing there, so what did I hit? Standing again, I held out my hand, only to find nothing there.

"Now, Isabella. Why would you try to save your man? Don't you know better?" the dark voice called, appearing beside me.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, going to punch him, only to find air in his place.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" He laughed, on the other side of me.

"Take me and leave him alone." I begged, the tears reappearing.

"I don't think that's an option anymore, love." He smiled. "Now, sit and watch what I do to your little hero." He flashed to Edward, and took him by the neck.

"Fight back Edward! You're stronger than Diamonds, you can do this!" I yelled through the tears.

The next series of events happened because I could do anything. It was like slow motion, except I couldn't move. I watched in horror as this person, no, creature, tear Edward's head off and proceed by tearing him limb for limb.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, falling to my knees as I watched him collect the pieces and throw them into a pile and set it on fire.

"Now that that's out of the way.." He smiled, sauntering towards me

Please, just let it be quick…Let him kill me as quickly as possible so I can be with Edward. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prepared for the blow. Only….it never came.

"Isabella?" a strange voice called to me. Blinking, I saw a bright light. "Are you with us?"

"Huh?" I whispered, looking around. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." He replied, smiling sadly.

"Hospital? Is Edward okay?" I asked frantically.

"Who's Edward?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked over to see Renee, who looked confused.

"Edward, Mom. You know him. He came with me last time I came to visit…wait what am I doing in Florida?" Confused, I looked around the room.

"Bella, hunny are you okay? I knew you hit your head but I didn't think you were this bad.." She asked, giving the doctor a pleading look.

"I need to talk to Edward." I said, trying to stand up."Now, now, Miss Swan. No need to jump up, you've been in a bad accident, you need to lay down." The doctor said as a pair of doctor's walked in.

"Edward! Carlisle! You came to see me!" I squealed, glad to see someone who knew what I was talking about.

"Um, miss, I don't know who you think we are, but our names are Dr. Hanes and Scott. We've come to check on your condition." Edward replied, shaking his head.

"No, you're Edward. I know you, stop playing." I shook my head.

"No, m'am, I am Dr. Scott." The doctor replied firmly.

"No." I refused, shaking my head again. "Can I have a second everyone, please?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"Sure honey. I'm going to go call your father and tell him you've woken up." Renee smiled, kissing my forehead. They all filed out behind her, before I called out "Dr. Scott, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." He nodded, coming over to my bed. It was then I saw his eyes for the first time - bright electric green.

"What happened…to me?" I whispered.

"Well, you were in a bad accident about seven months ago. Since then you've been in a coma." He smiled sadly.

"So, I'm in Phoenix?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes."

"What day is it?"

"August 25th, 2005.""What, so what day was my accident?"

"Around January 15th. Why?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"Oh, no reason." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Rest. You wont be able to get up without some rehab. It's amazing you're able to speak so well, all things considered. Truly a miracle." He smiled, patting my hands before standing up and exiting the room.

I settled back into my bed, pulling the covers up and closing my eyes, wishing this all away. Edward wasn't a dream, he was real. We were getting married, and I was going to be a vampire. It was meant to be. It had to be.

I must've drifted off to sleep, because I was suddenly back in the clearing, with Edward's body in a pile on fire less than five feet from me.

"Welcome back, love." The creature breathed, suddenly right at my back.

"You're not real. Just a dream." I repeated over and over to myself.

"Ahhh love, I'm going to show you truly how horrifying dreams can be…" He laughed, running his hand down my back, causing my gown to fall off.

"What do you want from me? You've proven you're real. You have killed my psyche. My one true love." I asked, the tears falling.

"Shhh, you don't get to ask questions." Pushing me down, I fell onto a bed. This had to be a dream, otherwise where did the bed come from? I wondered. "Now, let's have some fun.." He smiled, running his hands up my naked thighs. I tried to twist away from his touch, but I was tied to the bed. "Tsk tsk tsk….you know better than that. Let's see what you feel like." Smirking, he was suddenly between my legs, pushing himself deep inside me.

"Owwww." I whined, his giant member pushing past my hymen, shattering it.

"Shut up." Smacking me, he pounded into me harder, causing me to cry out even louder. "That's right, you like that, don't you? I know you do." He laughed, grabbing a hold my boobs, and squeezing.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered.

"Oh, dear dear dear…this is only the beginning." He smiled, kissing me hard, shoving his tongue down my throat. I gagged instantly, not only on his tongue but on the taste of rot coming from his mouth.

He finished up, and left me, bleeding and still tied to the bed for a few moments. Only to return a few moments later with a knife.

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered. I knew it was a dream, but the pain felt real.

"You'll see." He laughed, running the tip of it down my stomach. Straddling my right leg, he proceeded to carve something into it - causing me to howl in pain. I was woozy from the blood when he finished. "There, everyone will know exactly what you are." He laughed, showing off his proud work. The work 'slut' was carved into my leg.

"Why would you do that to me?" I cried.

"Because everyone needs to know exactly what you are." He smiled, then pressed the knife to my neck. "Beg for your life, slut. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now." he whispered.

"Because I'm innocent, I haven't done anything wrong." I cried.

There was a sudden crash, and he looked behind his back.

"Fuck. I'll be back for you." He smiled, then disappeared with a laugh.

"Oh my god! Isabella, you're bleeding!" Renee's voice called out, pulling me back to reality.

"She must've done it to herself…" a males voice responded.

"We can't stop the blood flow, doctor. We're loosing her." Another female voice responded, as a pair of cold hands pressed to my skin.

"Damnit, try harder." The voices started to fade, as Edward appeared in front of me.

"Edward, I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. I promise, it's going to get better." He smiled sadly.

"They say you aren't real."

"I'm not, Bella. I'm your creation of the perfect man. I love you. I have to go now." he whispered, kissing my forehead, before disappearing.

"I wont forget you. Ever." I whispered, closing my eyes.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **So, what do you guys think? I completely screwed up bella's world, didn't I? lol. Reviews would rock my world, thanks. J

-Me

P.S. Corrected Florida. Supposed to be Phoenix I know.


End file.
